Night rider
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi meets a unique group of people, but they are in a war that he must try and find a peaceful way to end it before he loses the one who's closest to him. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, and other stuff.
1. The night dream

Diao: 'Another story?'

Me: 'Yes!'

Diao: 'I'm not sure…it's a good thing Vann…'

Me: 'Alright, alright. After this story I swear I'll take it easy and take up jogging'.

Diao: 'Why do I find that hard to believe?'

Me: 'Because it ain't happening'.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story!'

Chapter 1-The night dream

It was a dark night for that hot summer night, there was no wind so everything was still and deafly quiet. Yugi laid in bed for that now, he was twelve and lived with his grandfather in the small game shop he owned. They lived a good life-excluding Yugi's parents death, everything was alright for the two and they lived comfortably. Yugi's life was good, he had some friends who loved him as he loved them, and though he might not have been the smartest or best student, his school life was just about right.

Yugi opened his eyes that night, not entirely sure why he had woken up, he rubbed his eyes. He sat up in his bed and looked around the room, feeling the deathly silence strange to him. They had lived by a street for years, and Yugi had gotten used to the noise of the cars passing by regularly, and yet now it was too quiet. Yugi looked around his dark room, wondering if there was something in his room that made the silence; but there was nothing.

Yugi looked around once more, then looking up at the wall as he saw a shadow cast against the wall, one of a person in front of his window. Yugi turned to his window then, seeing the person in question balancing on the windowsill outside and staring at the young teen. Though what made the teen feel odd, he wasn't scared at the person-surprised that he was there outside his window yes-but no fear passed through him.

They stared at each other for a while before Yugi sat up on his knees, he crawled to his window and opened it up for the person, but when he did the person simply jumped away and fell down, Yugi leaned out of his window, think the person had fallen and hurt himself, but it was then he noticed it. The two large wings coming from his back, they were pure black and resembled something Yugi would imagine as devil wings.

Yugi jumped off from his bed and opened his bedroom door, walking down the stairs he headed to the back door and looked outside, seeing the man still standing outside in the garden. Yugi bravely walked over, not being cautious as he stood in front of the man.

'Are…Are you the devil?' Yugi asked.

He didn't give an answer, he held his hand out to Yugi, and after that Yugi's memory faded. It was only a few hours later did Yugi start to open his eyes again. He opened them slowly, looking confused as he heard the noises again and looked around his surroundings.

He was sitting in the mans arms as he casually looked around their view, he sat on top of the tallest pillar on the church in their town, watching the cars go by and the lights over the hills. Yugi panicked at how high they were, he clung instinctively to the mans shirt to make sure he didn't fall. He looked down at the young teen who looked up at him with a worried face.

'Please…don't let me fall' Yugi pleaded.

The man didn't say anything, simply placed a hand on Yugi's cheek and gently pushed his head against his chest. Yugi glanced up at him before snuggling into his chest and trying to calm himself down. It was odd, but he seemed to trust the stranger to keep him safe from the high height, so all he had to do was calm himself down and enjoy the view. They spent a few hours on top of the church before Yugi's memories ended there, and they only came back when Yugi woke up again, back in his room and morning. The man already had disappeared.

* * *

Yugi stood in front of his mirror, now seventeen he was more taller then he was before-though still considerably shorter then his friends-more smarter and more mature. He wore his school uniform and used the mirror to make sure that he looked alright before he went to school.

'That dream again…' Yugi muttered, then giving a smile 'I still don't know if it was real or not…'

Yugi gave a sigh, knowing that staring at his mirror wouldn't give him any answers. He picked up his school bag and headed downstairs, passing his grandfather in the game shop and saying his goodbyes before going on to school for the day.

* * *

Yugi stared at the board as the teacher talked on, a few other students was taking notes while Joey-one of Yugi's friends-was doodling rather then concentrating. Yugi was half listening, taking some words in while his mind thought of his dream as well. Once he had woken up five years ago, he told everyone about it; his grandfather and his friends, but not one person believed him, so he convinced himself that he must've seen an angel. As he wasn't sure what else it would've been-though the devil also fitted it.

'Oi Yug'.

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and looked up as everyone started to leave the class 'Schools out Yug' Joey said as he put his hand in his pocket 'In your own world again?'

'Something like that' Yugi muttered as he packed away his things and stood up 'I was just thinking of something'.

'Anything important?'

'No. Just casual things'.

'Okay' Joey wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck as they walked out 'So, you still on for the arcade?'

Yugi rolled his eyes 'You think you can beat me this time?'

'Yes. I have a foolproof plan'.

'If you say so Joey'.

* * *

The two teens headed to the arcade, and after an hour filled with victories for Yugi, Joey finally gave up trying to beat Yugi at the games and decided to walk the teen home. Yugi bit his lip as he walked along side Joey.

'Say Joey' Joey looked down at Yugi 'Do you…think there are things that can't be…umm…explained?'

'You mean like aliens and stuff?' Joey questioned.

'Well…I wasn't meaning aliens…but stuff like that…'

Joey hummed in thought 'What brought this on suddenly? You aren't thinking there are aliens and stuff are you?'

'No. Just…curious…'

Joey gave Yugi a sideways glance before shrugging his shoulders 'I dunno. I mean, I see what I believe in but…I think there is a slight possibility. But I won't fully believe in that sort of crap unless I see it with my eyes'.

'Yeah…I guess so…'

Joey looked down at Yugi 'Does that help in anyway?'

'I guess' Yugi smiled up at Joey 'Anyway, what are you doing for the weekend?'

'Sod all, how about you?'

Yugi giggled 'The same I guess'.

'Then expect me over at yours at the crack of dawn'.

'Joey, you're like that every weekend'.

Joey laughed 'I am aren't I? God I'm sad'.

* * *

The day carried on like the same, he came home to the game shop and helped his grandfather out for the last few hours it was open, then completing his homework before dinner and then bed. Yugi laid in his bed, hearing his grandfather go to bed and seeing the dark shadows cast across the ceiling. He sighed and turned to his window, though only seeing the starry sky like it always had.

"I wonder…if I'd see him again…" Yugi giggled and turned over in his bed "As if. I probably dreamed it all up. I mean…how many people sit by your bedroom window? I'm so strange…"

Yugi smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep again, wondering if he'd have the same dream again like he usually did.

******************************End of chapter 1******************************

Diao: 'Hmm…people with wings, where have I heard that before?'

Me: 'Oi. I can take ideas I've already used alright?'

Diao: 'Sure you can'.

Me: 'I still have to kill you don't I?'

Diao: 'Indeed'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'Pretty please?'


	2. The door

Me: 'This will be a warning: I'm going to make things up here, I'm going to be pretty random, so don't expect much sense from this story'.

Diao: 'I don't think anyone does anyway'.

Me: 'Meh. Better safe then sorry'.

Chapter 2-The door

Yugi was awake in his room, it was night again as he finished off some homework he had almost forgotten about. Yugi rubbed his eyes and gave a small yawn before reading over the maths problem yet again. The small teen gave a groan as he looked at the time and sighed.

'I'll finish it in the morning' Yugi mumbled as he turned his light off and put his book on the floor. He crawled into his bed and pulled over the covers, mumbling a goodnight to himself as he closed his eyes.

But then he opened them immediately, catching a large shadow passing down his window before disappearing altogether. Yugi sat up in his bed, curious as to what could be big enough to create the shadow. Yugi crawled to his window, looking out of it and gasping, there in the back garden was a man standing there as he retracted two pairs of wings to his back. In an instant Yugi jumped off his bed and hurried down to the back door, opening it quietly and peeking out. The man still stood in his garden, looking around it like he was missing something-or remembering.

Yugi took a deep breath and slipped out of the house, approaching the man when he had his back turned and couldn't see Yugi. He seemed ordinary now-no wings attached-but Yugi wasn't going to believe he imagined all of that.

'Excuse me' Yugi spoke up when he got close enough.

The man turned, seeing Yugi and staring at the small teen for a few moments 'I know you…' He said quietly in a baritone voice.

Yugi nodded 'I…I asked you some years ago if you were the devil…and then we were on the church roof…'

He stared at Yugi in silence before smiling and nodding 'You grown since then…not a lot but definitely grown'.

Yugi smiled 'So…I didn't dream it up then?'

'You might've done' He turned then, looking at Yugi over his back 'I could be just telling you it's real. It could all be in your head. I don't know the answer to that'.

Yugi blinked in confusion 'What?'

The man smirked 'Go back to sleep. Don't worry'.

'No. I…please don't leave…'

He turned back to Yugi, raising an eyebrow 'You're begging me to stay?'

Yugi nodded 'Are you really the devil?'

He laughed quietly so not to wake anyone up 'No. I'm what you'd call, a night rider'.

Yugi blinked in confusion again 'Never heard of that…'

'Well you have now' There was a small growl and the man put his hand over his stomach 'Crap, I'm starving'.

Yugi quickly grabbed his hand 'Come with me then' Yugi pulled him into the house then, much to the surprise of the stranger.

* * *

Yugi took him to their kitchen, making sure to keep quiet so his grandfather wouldn't hear them. He offered him many kinds of food, but he only favoured the fruits he was going to eat. Yugi then took him up to his room, knowing that if they stayed downstairs too long his grandfather would find out sooner or later.

'What's your name?' Yugi asked as he sat on the bed.

He bit into an apple happily before replying 'Yami' He took another chunk out of the apple 'What about you?'

'I'm Yugi' Yugi smiled as Yami enjoyed the fruit 'So…where do you come from Yami?'

'Mongolia'.

'Really?'

'No' Yami smirked as he picked up the banana 'Just…a place…'

'Is it nearby?'

'It can be as close as you want it to be'.

Yugi frowned, not sure it worked out before shaking his head 'So…what is a night rider…exactly?'

'Someone who rides the night'.

Yugi frowned again 'Is it really that obvious?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders as he bit the banana 'You asked'.

'Are you just saying these things so I won't know much about you?'

'Yes'.

'Oh…' Yugi sighed and hung his head 'You…don't like meeting people then?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders again 'Depends on the person I guess'.

'Am I not the right type then?'

Yami turned to Yugi 'Why are you so interested about me then?' Yami asked as he finished off the banana 'Because I took you?'

'Something like that…' Yugi mumbled 'And…well…you don't meet too many people with wings…'

'I guess not'.

'So…are you like…a vampire then?'

Yami frowned 'Where did you get that idea from?'

'I-It's just…you said you ride the night…a-and vampires aren't supposed to like the sun and all…I-I just thought-'

'We aren't weak to the sun' Yami chuckled as he picked up a plum 'We just prefer the night because we blend in well with it is all'.

'Oh…' Yugi looked up 'You said we…does that mean there's more of you?'

'Yep' Yami smirked 'My whole clan are night riders'.

'That's so cool!' Yugi slapped his hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet 'I-I mean…' Yugi then fell to his knees and clasped his hands together 'Please may I see your clan? Please?'

'What the-? Why do you want to do that?'

'Because no one believed me when I was younger. But you really exist! So I want to see for myself! Please?'

Yami sighed 'You're so weird…'

Yugi looked up 'I-Is that a no?'

'No. You can come. But tomorrow' Yami stood up as he finished the plum 'Everyone back home is most likely asleep and won't appreciate being woken up'.

'Oh…okay. Tomorrow night then?'

'No' Yami smiled 'When's the earliest you can meet up with me?'

'Err…' Yugi thought for a while 'When I get out of school I guess…that would be around three'.

'You know the nearby woods?'

'Yeah'.

'I'll see you there at three' Yami smiled as he climbed on Yugi's bed and opened the window 'You don't mind me leaving this way do you?'

'Not at all' Yugi watched as Yami looked out of the window 'Y-You really mean it?'

'Of course. Only if you promise not to show it to anyone else or tell, otherwise' He glanced to Yugi 'We'll be hunted down like deer'.

'I wouldn't! Not even if anyone tortured me!'

'Good' Yami climbed up on the windowsill 'It was nice meeting you Yugi'.

Yami then jumped out of the window, Yugi quickly hurried to see if Yami was alright only to see the two large black wings Yami had as he took off into the night sky. Yugi smiled as he disappeared, then quickly pinching himself.

'Ow' Yugi rubbed his arm 'Well…at least it wasn't a dream this time…I hope'.

Yugi closed his window then, crawling back in his bed and closing his eyes, dreaming of what tomorrow would bring to the small teen.

* * *

When the next day came around, Yugi was sure it wasn't a dream-the left over fruit Yami had eaten proved that-and he was sure that he was going to meet Yami again. He sat in class, looking up at the clock multiple times as it neared the end of the day.

"Oh please…ring damn bell" Yugi thought as he looked out the window, twirling his pen casually impatiently.

Then there was a loud ring from the bell.

'Yes!' Yugi shouted, standing up. Though blushing madly as everyone else looked at him, he slumped back down in his seat and waited for everyone else to leave first before packing his items away and leaving.

'Hey Yug!' Yugi turned around as he walked out of the gates, seeing Joey catching up with him 'How about the arcade? I know you'll complain about winning and all, but I am your friend'.

Yugi smiled 'Sure-Oh…' Yugi bit his lip 'Sorry Joey I have…err…chores…I can't go. Maybe tomorrow'.

'Aww man' Joey rubbed the back of his head 'That sucks. Ah well, tomorrow will be fine'.

'Okay…sorry Joey'.

'Nah it's alright' Joey ruffled Yugi's hair 'Don't kill yourself too much'.

'I won't' Yugi giggled 'See you tomorrow Joey'.

Yugi went his own direction as Joey headed his own way, when he was far enough that Joey couldn't see him anymore, Yugi took the route to the woods as he dialled his home number.

'Game shop' His grandfather answered.

'Hey gramps' Yugi smiled 'Umm…just saying I'm…going to the arcade with Joey' Yugi looked up when he came to the woods 'So I might be home a little late'.

'Alright, you know what time to be back at right?' Solomon asked.

'Yes grandpa. I promise. See you later' Yugi hung up then, looking up at the woods as he walked in 'Well…I can't stand outside it'.

Yugi walked into the woods, holding the straps on his bag as he looked around at the tall trees, most of them clumped together that they blocked out the light. Yugi started whistling to himself to try and make himself less scared.

'You came'.

Yugi yelled and turned, catching his breath when he realised it was Yami 'Don't ever do that!'

'Do what?' Yami asked.

'Make me jump!' Yugi sighed heavily 'You scared the hell out of me!'

Yami chuckled 'Not my fault you're scared of the woods'.

'I'm not!' Yugi pouted and looked around the dark woods 'It's just…eerie and stuff…'

'Sure' Yami walked past Yugi and beckoned him to follow 'Come on then. If you still want to come that is'.

Yugi nodded and followed Yami deeper into the woods 'I-I'll be able to come back right?'

Yami looked at the teen 'Hmm?'

'I-It's just…I-In the books I read…s-sometimes they trap the hero's…I-In their world and it takes them forever to get out'.

'Oh no. You can leave whenever you want' Yami smirked 'Only after you bring us the sword'.

Yugi looked up confused 'Sword?' But once he saw Yami's smirk he rolled his eyes 'That's not funny'.

'You fell for it though' Yami looked up 'Ah, here it is'.

Yugi stopped and looked up, seeing a door standing in the middle of the woods; it was old looking and had a metal door with a black pattern on it, no walls were attached to it though which made Yugi frown.

'How come I've never seen this before?' Yugi asked as Yami held the handle.

'Probably because you didn't want to' Yami replied as he opened the door.

Yugi looked inside, seeing only blackness on the other side and an eerie sound like a ghostly moan. A shiver went up the teen as he looked up at Yami.

'I-Is this the only way?' Yugi stuttered 'I-Isn't there a more…nicer way then this?'

'Are you scared?' Yami asked.

'N-No…terrified is more appropriate'.

Yami chuckled as he held Yugi's hand 'If it's that bad for you, close your eyes, and trust me'.

'W-What's going to be on the other side?' Yugi asked.

'I can't be sure' Yami smiled 'But I promise you, nothing evil, bad or scary is on the other side'.

'How do you know? You just said you couldn't be sure'.

'Because I know my home isn't scary'.

Yugi sighed, looking at the blackness again before closing his eyes and holding Yami's hand tightly 'Alright…this better not be some weird trick…'

'It won't be'.

Yami pulled Yugi towards the door, stepping out into the blackness and pulling the teen into it as well. Yugi kept his eyes tightly shut as he heard the door shut behind them, but when he opened his eyes he only saw complete darkness, not even Yami in front of him who still held his hand. Yugi's only choice was to keep holding tightly to Yami's hand and follow him, trusting Yami was his only choice otherwise he would be lost.

******************************End of chapter 2******************************

Me: 'Mwhaha! What could be on the other side? Something completely wild? Or something simple? You can never tell!'

Diao: '¬¬ Vann. We can tell'.

Me: 'No you can't! I am unreadable!'

Diao: 'You do realise what that means right?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Yami's world

Me: 'Aha, no one can tell what I'm going to do'.

Diao: 'You're going to be smug about that aren't you?'

Me: 'Yep'.

Chapter 3-Yami's world

Yugi opened his eyes when he felt a breeze run against him, gasping at the sight before him; they stood on a patch of meadow grass and were presumably on a hill as Yugi could see miles of land before him. There was a forest and a large river that lead to some cliffs, but it was mostly covered in meadows and hills. Yugi turned to Yami as he looked around the place, saying something quietly to himself.

Yugi looked up as a bird flew past them, making the teen frown at how low it was flying. He then walked a few steps before clinging to Yami.

'Yami! Where are we!' Yugi asked, looking over the edge of the grass.

They stood on a small piece of grass on top of a stone column, miles from the ground and a deadly fall if they slipped. Yugi put his face in Yami's back while Yami remained calm, looking at the teen.

'What's wrong?' Yami asked.

'What's wrong? We can't get down that's what's wrong!'

Yami laughed and coaxed Yugi off his back, he then looked down before turning to Yugi 'I know how to get down' He held his hand out to Yugi 'Do you trust me?'

Yugi looked at his hand, then to the edge of the column 'I-Is it dangerous?' Yugi asked.

'No of course not. I promise you won't get hurt'.

Yugi bit his lip, nodding then and taking hold of Yami's hand again-after all he did help Yugi with the door of darkness, and he seemed fine after that. Yami smiled and stood by Yugi's side, holding tightly to Yugi's hand.

'Okay, first close your eyes again'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but closed them, squeezing Yami's hand as an uneasy feeling came into his stomach when his sight was cut off.

'Okay, now, lift your right leg' Yugi lifted his right leg up like Yami told him 'And take a step forwards'.

Yugi frowned but did as he told, putting all of his trust into Yami, and stepped forwards with Yami. But when his foot hit nothing he opened his eyes and screamed as they started to fall then. Yami was reasonably calm and watched Yugi scream as they plunged further, then Yami pulled Yugi closer as his wings spread out and pushed them away from their plummet. Yugi clung to Yami's clothes and peeked out from his chest as they landed on the meadow below, Yami looked down at Yugi with a smirk.

'You okay?' Yami asked.

'You…You bastard!' Yugi pushed him away before kicking Yami in the shin 'That was damn scary! Don't do that!'

'Ow!' Yami held his leg and rubbed it while chuckling 'I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist'.

'Well resist next time!' Yugi hissed, then looking around at the place they stood in 'So…this is where you live?'

'Yep' Yami shook his leg as his wings retracted and disappeared before he started to walk off 'You coming or what?'

Yugi nodded and caught up with Yami as they walked through the meadows and the woods before they came to a small valley in between two hills, they walked up one hill which-at the top-had ruins of some buildings. Yugi raised an eyebrow and turned to Yami.

'You live at some old buildings?' Yugi asked.

'Of course' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'It's alright to live at, so why not?'

Yugi nodded, though still a little curious about his home. Then Yugi was picked up, making him squeak out as he knew it wasn't Yami as he stood in front of him.

'Who's this Yami?' Someone asked as they held Yugi tightly in their arms.

'It's Yugi' Yami replied, then going over to help Yugi down 'And please don't pick him up Bakura, you'll traumatise him'.

Bakura laughed and nodded as Yugi caught his breath back 'Very true'.

Yugi turned to Bakura and observed him; He was about the same height as Yami, long white hair down his back and looked rather normal to Yugi. Bakura turned to Yugi, making him jump and stand by Yami's side for protection.

'Jumpy little mouse isn't he?' Bakura commented, as he walked past he ruffled Yugi's hair 'But you know Kaiba won't be pleased about the human'.

'Yeah yeah' Yami passed off before looking to Yugi 'Well, that was Bakura'.

'Is he…a night rider too?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah. An annoying one' Yami chuckled as he lead Yugi over to the ruins.

As soon as they reached the top, they were stopped by another male. He was tall and had brown hair, he wore a strange suit and glared at the two.

'Yami' He growled.

'I know, I know' Yami held his hands up in defence 'It's all in good cause though'.

'Good cause my ass' Kaiba retorted 'You know what we agreed on'.

'Here we go again' Yami muttered.

Yugi looked between the two 'D-Did I do something wrong?' Yugi asked.

'No' Yami answered.

'Yes' Kaiba answered.

The two glared at each other before Yami turned to Yugi 'Yugi, why don't you walk around here for a minute, I'll clear everything up'.

'Oh…okay then'.

'Just don't go to the bottom of the hill' Yami pointed to the small valley and smiled 'Okay?'

Yugi nodded and left Yami and Kaiba alone as he wondered around the rest of the ruins. Though being on his own and surrounded by other strangers, Yugi didn't really want to be on his own so went in search of Yami again. He found him with Kaiba, but they were still talking so Yugi stood himself by a wall and waited for them to finish talking.

'Yami, I don't care what you say, you still shouldn't have brought him' Kaiba scolded.

'Alright, alright, I'm sorry' Yami apologised, then gave a shrug 'But trust me, he won't tell anyone. Once he leaves he'll forget about this place I'll make sure of it. Besides, he's just a human anyway'.

Yugi stared ahead as his body froze then, a few tears building up in his eyes. He knew it was a bit odd that Yami let him go there, but if he knew it meant erasing his memories he would've been more careful. Yugi wasn't sure what upset him more, that his memories were going to be lost or that Yami only thought of his as just as human.

'One of these days Yami, you're going to get in a lot of trouble' Kaiba said as he shook his head.

'Nah. I'm invincible' Yami joked.

'I-Is that it?' Yugi managed to stutter, stepping out of his hiding place so that Yami and Kaiba could see him 'J-Just because I-I believed you…y-you could think you could toy with me and stuff?'

'Yugi, listen-'

'No!' Yugi wiped his eyes as the tears escaped from his eyes 'I know I might not be the best person in the damn world, but I'd like to think that you might've liked me!'

'Yugi, it's not like that' Yami tried to calm as he walked over to Yugi.

'Stay away from me!' Yugi yelled as he stepped back 'I hate you! I hate you all!'

Yugi then burst into tears, running away from Yami and away from the ruins, he ran down the hill with Yami chasing behind him. Yugi didn't want to stop as he knew they'd be following him.

'Yugi! Come back!' Yami called out.

'No!' Yugi turned to Yami, seeing him stop 'What's wrong? Too scared to come and get me?' Yugi taunted.

'Please Yugi, it's not safe, come back' Yami pleaded.

'Why should I?' Yugi rubbed his eyes again 'You'll just make me forget things and stuff!'

'No I won't. I'm sorry Yugi, honestly' Yami held his hand out to Yugi 'Just come back, please'.

'No! Screw you Yami!' Yugi turned then, jumping back when other people stood in front of him and grabbed his arms, making it hard for the teen to escape 'Yami! Help!'

'Let him go!' Yami ordered about to take a step closer.

'Don't you dare devil!' A man growled, making Yami step back 'Take one step and we'll wage war!'

Yami glared at them, having to watch as they pulled Yugi away. He struggled to get out of their grip, but they held him tightly. Yugi called back to Yami to help him, but he remained there and watched as they took Yugi away.

* * *

The men took Yugi into a large church like building, once in they dragged him to one room and threw him in a chair. Two men held Yugi's arms so he couldn't escape while one man glared at Yugi, the teen looked around to try and see if there was anyway to escape, but when he couldn't find anything just wriggled in the chair.

'Now, tell us something' The man ordered.

'Don't kill me!' Yugi pleaded.

'Something other then that!' He hissed.

'I'm innocent!' Yugi pleaded again.

The man held Yugi's face, making him look deep into his dark violet eyes 'I mean something about your clan idiot'.

Yugi blinked confused 'C-Clan?' Yugi then shook his head 'Oh no, you've got it all wrong! I-I'm not with them! I-I just wanted to see this place, I-I'm a human!'

'Aren't we all'.

'I-I guess so…b-but I'm not with them! S-So I can't tell you anything!'

'Really? Not even if your life depended on it?'

Yugi squeaked and shook his head furiously 'No! Please! I don't know anything! I just want to go home!'

Then there was a beeping noise, making them all look around in confusion-even Yugi did a little until he realised what it was.

'What's that noise?' The man questioned.

'I-It's my phone' Yugi replied, pointing to his pocket 'C-Can I answer it?'

The man glared at him before nodding and letting go, the other men let go of his arms so Yugi put his hand in his pocket and took out his mobile, seeing it was Joey trying to call him. He bit his lip and stood up, turning to the man.

'C-Can I go outside?' Yugi asked 'J-Just in case you say something and he hears you'.

He nodded before turning to another person 'Ryou, follow him. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere'.

The boy nodded and lead Yugi out-he looked similar to Bakura, though there was an air of sweetness about him. But Yugi didn't want to think this person was sweet as it was his clan that had kidnapped him. They walked outside the room, Yugi turning from Ryou as he answered his phone.

'Hello' Yugi said quietly, a little scared to talk.

'Hey Yug' Joey answered 'How's the chores coming?'

'Just…fine' Yugi replied with a small smile 'Something you wanted?'

'Yeah. I was wondering if I could help, because then you might get it done quicker and we can hang out'.

'S-Sorry Joey. I should really do it on my own'.

'Yug…are you crying?'

'Umm…' Yugi wiped his eyes as tears fell down 'A little…'

'Why? Something happened?'

'No just…' Yugi bit his lip to think of something to say 'Onions'.

'Onions?'

'Yeah…there's some onions in the bin and they made me cry is all…'

'Oh. Well that sucks'.

'Yeah…just a bit'.

Joey then sighed 'Well I tried. I'll see you tomorrow Yug'.

'Yeah…bye Joey'.

'Bye'.

They then ended their call, Yugi put his phone in his pocket and took a deep breath, wiping the tears away again. Then a pair of hands went on his shoulder and a hot breath came to his ear, making the teen shiver slightly.

'Go' Ryou whispered.

Yugi looked up at him, a little confused on the order 'What?'

'Go. Run' He pushed Yugi a little to get him moving 'Get out of here'.

Yugi turned to Ryou 'But…won't you get in trouble?'

'I'll be fine. Just go'.

Yugi nodded, not delaying anymore as he started to run out of the building and back to the meadow, seeing Yami at the bottom of the hill he ran down to him and jumped into Yami's arms when he saw the teen coming towards him.

'Are you alright Yugi?' Yami asked as he hugged Yugi tightly.

Yugi nodded, but then pushed Yami away and glared at him 'Why am I hugging you!'

'I-I don't know' Yami answered.

'I'm going home!' Yugi declared as he turned and started to walk towards the woods.

'Do you want me to help you?' Yami asked as he followed Yugi.

'No! And don't follow me! I don't want to see you ever again!'

Yami stopped and watched as the teen marched off into the woods, muttering some things to himself. After waiting a few minutes Yami casually started to follow the teen, only to get shouted at when Yugi spotted him, but Yami refused to stop following him, so Yugi had to put up with it as he searched for the door again.

*****************************End of chapter 3*******************************

Me: 'Wow…just wow'.

Diao: 'No it's not'.

Me: 'It is. So…who was Ryou's clan eh? And will Yugi be able to get back home? Oh it's just too much suspense!'

Diao: 'No it's not'.

Me: 'Shut up Diao'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Yami's real feelings

Me: 'Before you ask Diao, I wanted to do this because I can!'

Diao: 'I wasn't going to say anything'.

Me: 'Sure you wasn't'.

Diao: Sigh.

Chapter 4-Yami's real feelings

Yugi marched through the woods, mumbling to himself as he walked around the large area. He then turned sharply.

'Stop following me!' Yugi shouted as he turned to walk again.

Yami chuckled and continued following Yugi 'I'm not following you. I just happen to be walking in this direction'.

'Go away!'

Yugi came out on the end of forest, looking around as he came to the shore with a large sea spreading out. Yugi huffed and looked around, though no sign of any door. Yugi turned back and headed into the forest, giving Yami a glare as he passed. Yami started walking again and following Yugi.

'Looking for the door?' Yami asked, getting no answer from the teen 'I know where it is'.

Yugi stopped and turned to him 'Where then?'

Yami smiled and pointed up. Yugi frowned but looked up towards the sky, seeing the same door floating above them. Yugi mumbled some things as he looked around at the trees to see which one reached it the best.

'I say that's quite high up' Yami commented 'I can fly you up there if you like'.

'No thanks' Yugi growled as he paced slightly, trying to find a way to reach it 'Damnit!' Yugi picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the door, only to find that it disappeared in the air and the rock landed in the foliage. Yugi growled and kicked some dirt 'I hate this place! I want to kill someone!'

Yugi glanced at Yami who stared back 'Look, you ain't going to be able to kill me' Yami said casually.

'You're the only person here'.

'You still won't be able to kill me'.

'I just want to go home!' Yugi fell to his knees and hugged himself 'I want to get away from all the jerks, and the craziness, and everything!'

Yami sighed and walked over to Yugi, holding his hand out to him 'I can help you go home you know'.

Yugi glared up at him 'No. You'll just make me forget everything! Because you're so…mean!' Yugi stood up and tried to punch Yami but he grabbed both of his wrists to stop him 'Was this just for fun! Huh? You think you're so big and strong because you live in a messed up world! And you have wings! So you think you can toy with me?'

'Yugi, it's not like that' Yami said calmly.

'Yeah sure! I bet you get a lot of kicks when you break someone's dream don't you? Well you know what? You're just a stupid, little coward who hides in this damn world with-!'

'Shut up!' Yami yelled, making the teen silent. He let go of his wrists and turned away 'You don't know anything!'

Yugi huffed and turned around as well 'Oh yeah? Then what am I missing then if your so smart'.

Yami huffed and shook his head 'Nothing'.

'Go on. I'm all ears'.

Yami remained silent before sighing 'It…It's just not the way you say it. Alright?'

'Change my mind then' Yugi persisted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Yami bit his lip and put his hands in his pockets 'It's nothing…'

Yugi sighed, looking around to distract himself 'Well…why did you bring me here?' Yugi asked 'I mean…if you were going to get rid of my memories, wouldn't it have been better if you didn't talk to me at all?'

'Yeah…but…I wanted to talk to you' Yami mumbled as he kicked a nearby stone gently 'I miss a lot of people…so I just want to feel like a normal person again…if only for a few hours…'

Yugi then turned to Yami, though he still kept his back to Yugi 'You've…done this before?'

Yami nodded his head 'Yes. And every time I've erased their memory of me'.

'But…why? I mean…if it's company wouldn't you want them to remember you and stuff?'

Yami chuckled lightly 'Yes, well…I can't trust anyone. If they went blabbing about this place, everyone would want to come here. And then it would lose all purpose of being existing'.

Yugi stepped closer to Yami, slowly subsiding his anger for the male 'Yami…who is it you miss?'

'My family' Yami answered 'I chose to be here…but I can't see my family. Not like I used to. I can only see them from afar, and I miss being normal with them…but if I hang around with other people, then it feels alright…go on'.

Yugi blinked 'What?'

'Say it sounds pathetic. I know you want to'.

Yugi shook his head 'No…I…' Yugi moved closer towards Yami and held his hand 'I'm sorry'.

Yami looked down at the hand before turning to Yugi 'Why are you sorry?'

'I…I was mean to you and stuff' Yugi bit his lip 'I-I overreacted I guess…so…I'm sorry…if I hurt you or anything'.

Yami sighed 'It's alright…'

Yugi nodded but didn't say anything else, but then reached up and pulled Yami into a tight hug. Yami was surprised by the hug, but seeing as Yugi wasn't going to let go so easily he hugged the teen back and enjoyed his warmth. Yugi then let go of Yami when he was sure the hug had done it's job, so did Yami as they both smiled at each other.

'Do you still want to go home?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded his head 'Yes…I think that might be best for now'.

Yami nodded and gestured Yugi to follow him 'I know where the door is'.

Yugi caught up with Yami 'It's not in the sky again is it?'

Yami chuckled 'I have no idea Yugi. I really don't'.

* * *

They walked around for a while before finding the door again, standing in the middle of a field. Yami turned to Yugi as he opened the door for him, seeing the teen fumble with his hands and look down at his feet.

'You'll end up back in the forest' Yami explained as he stood back 'You'll forget everything as soon as you pass through'.

Yugi looked up at the beckoning darkness, knowing that as soon as he passed through he would return to normal life. Yugi shook his head and stepped back.

'No' Yugi mumbled, looking up at Yami.

'What's wrong?' Yami asked.

'I don't…want to leave…if it means I'll lose my memory' Yugi played with his shirt instead of his hands 'I-I promise I won't tell anyone…a-and I'll always come whenever I get any free time…but…I don't want to forget this place…or you…'

Yami stared at Yugi confused, then gave a small smile 'I thought you were the same person who said you hated this place and me'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'W-Well…I-I was upset…a-and angry…a-and I said a lot of mean things…'

Yami chuckled, walking over to Yugi and patting his head 'You really want to come back?'

Yugi nodded and smiled 'I-If it's alright…?'

'Of course' Yami smiled, and stoked Yugi's cheek lightly 'It will be nice to see you again'.

Yugi blushed and nodded, then walking towards the door, he glanced back at Yami with a smile 'I'll see you some other time then…right?'

'Right' Yami agreed 'If you want to find the door again, just go to the woods again and think about the door'.

Yugi raised an eyebrow 'How does that work?'

'It does' Yami smirked and waved at Yugi 'Bye Yugi'.

'Bye Yami'.

Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking into the darkness, hearing the door shut behind him so he was engulfed in the darkness once more.

* * *

Yugi soon heard a twig snap, deciding to open his eyes, he looked around as he noticed he was back in the forest. Yugi turned back to the door, only to see it was gone for the night. Yugi sighed and played with his shirt, going over every single moment and conversation he had before going to the woods, amazed that he still remembered everything.

He smiled and headed out of the woods, happy that he managed to keep his memories about that place-good and bad ones. He walked down the street casually like nothing had happened, though for him everything had happened.

He came to the game shop some minutes later, looking at the time as it was getting late, he hadn't realised how long he had spent with Yami trying to find the door. The game shop was closed, so he slipped round to the back door and let himself in. He shut the door quietly and slipped off his shoes before going up the stairs and looking around.

'Where have you been?'

Yugi jumped at his grandfathers voice, biting his lip as he met the familiar scolding glare from the old man.

'Umm…I-I got…distracted…' Yugi lied-telling his grandfather he had been to another place or world, then getting kidnapped and losing his memories was a bit too much for the elder to take in 'J-Joey wanted me to play this game…a-and you know Joey…tries to beat me all the time-'

'Joseph came over' Yugi flinched at the name 'We were both confused on where you went. So…where did you go Yugi?'

'Umm…w-well…uhh…I-I can't…say…' Yugi bit his lip before hanging his head and shuffling his feet 'S-Sorry…if I worried you…'

'I guess you know what's going to happen now'.

'Grounded?' Solomon nodded his head, making the teen groan 'All week?'

'All week'.

'Okay…' Yugi sighed dismally as he walked up the stairs 'I'm going to get changed…'

Solomon watched as the teen sulked and walked up the stairs to his room, Solomon sighed and shook his head, muttering a few things about teens before going back to the kitchen where he had come from. Yugi came to his room, dropping his bag off to one side as he started to undress himself from his school clothes and slip into something more casual, Yugi looked out of his bedroom window and sighed.

"I hope Yami will understand about being grounded" Yugi thought "I'll see him in a weeks time…I'll explain it to him then".

******************************End of chapter 4******************************

Me: 'Is this the end of all bad things?'

Diao: 'No'.

Me: 'Rhetorical!'

Diao: 'No it bloody ain't! We all know the damn answer!'

Me: 'Go to your room!'

Diao: 'Make me!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Day riders

Me: 'I've never been grounded'.

Diao: 'And you felt like sharing that?'

Me: 'Yep'.

Diao: 'Okay then'.

Chapter 5-Day riders

After nearly a whole week of being grounded, Yugi was more then anxious to go see Yami again. Yugi walked out of school with Joey talking to him, Yugi held his bag straps tightly and bit his lip, eager to see Yami the next day.

'You okay Yug?' Joey asked, seeing his tense state.

Yugi looked up at him and nodded 'Yes. Just…happy that I won't be grounded after today'.

'Well…no offence, but you kinda asked for it Yug' Joey said with a nod 'I mean, you scared us to death man'.

'I know. I'm really sorry about that'.

Joey raised his brow 'So…where were you anyway?' Joey asked.

'Oh…umm…' Yugi bit his lip and looked off 'J-Just…places…'

'You're not…in any trouble…are you?'

Yugi shook his head 'No! No! Nothing like that!'

'Then why won't you tell me?'

'I just…can't. It's a secret'.

'Oh' Joey smirked 'Is it a girlfriend?'

Yugi blushed slightly and shook his head 'No…I-I just…please…don't ask…'

'Okay' Joey grinned 'You'll tell me when you're ready'.

'Something like that…'

* * *

Yugi was glad when Saturday came around, getting up early and getting changed so he could see Yami as soon as he could. He slipped into his shoes, kicking them on and being under the watchful gaze of his grandfather.

'Where will you be going?' Solomon asked.

'Just out' Yugi replied.

'Where exactly?'

Yugi shrugged, turning to his grandfather with a smile 'Don't worry I'll be back around…' Yugi looked down at his watch 'One. Okay?'

Solomon frowned, but gave a sigh and shook his head 'Even if I tried I wouldn't be able to stop you. Go on. But you better be back by one!'

'I will! I will!' Yugi giggled and opened the door 'Bye grandpa!'

Yugi skipped down the road then, giggling silently to himself as he headed to the woods. He bit his lip, looking around for any signs of any other people before venturing in, he bit his lip as he tried to remember what Yami told him.

"Think of the door?" Yugi said "I think that's what Yami said" Yugi looked around, expecting a pop like noise and the door to appear in a puff of smoke "Maybe…I need to think of something like, oh wonderful magical door, appear before me please" 'Ow!'

Yugi rubbed his forehead, realising he had walked into something hard and heavy. He looked up, seeing the door standing in front of him.

'That was convenient' Yugi commented as he opened the door and walked into the darkness. He kept his eyes open then, seeing the light disappear as the door shut on him "I hope it doesn't take me in the air again" Yugi thought as he walked through.

He held his hands out to help him through the darkness, soon coming to a wall of nothing. Yugi felt around a little before he found the handle and opened the door, letting the light flood back in.

When he walked out of the door, he realised he was back in the woods. Yugi looked around a little before walking off, wondering which direction Yami was. It was only a few moments later that Yugi heard something moving. He stopped walking and looked around, wondering if it was Yami.

'W-Who's there?' Yugi asked, getting nervous that there was no reply 'Y-Yami? T-This isn't funny if it's you…'

Yugi bit his lip, hearing silence again and started walking, but only a few steps and Yugi heard it again. He bit his lip and looked around.

'Stay back! I-I have a gun!' Yugi threatened, hoping the person would take him seriously.

Yugi looked around again, trying to find the person again as he knew he wasn't alone in the woods. Then a hand touched his shoulder, making the teen jump and turn around to hit the person, but they grabbed his hands and stopped him from hurting them.

'Let me go!' Yugi yelled when he realised it wasn't Yami and started to struggle.

'No! Please! I am a friend!' Yugi stopped struggling and looked into the brown eyes, not remembering who he was 'Remember? I helped you…'

Yugi stared at him for a little while before remembering him as one of the other people, the one who had let him escape from his prisoners.

'Oh yes…I-I did not recognise you…' Yugi said quietly.

He let go of Yugi's hands 'You don't remember my name do you?'

Yugi looked up, giving a shake of his head 'No…sorry…'

'It's Ryou' Ryou smiled 'I didn't think you'd be back. Most people who come here forget about this place. And yet here you are'.

'Yeah…I had a…word with the night riders'.

Ryou's face fell 'So…you are one of them then?'

'What? No, no' Yugi shook his head and gave a smile 'I'm on no ones team, I'm just a traveller or something…'

'But you have to be. There's only two types of people here, so you have to be one of them'.

Yugi gave a small frown 'Well I don't want to be on anyone's team. I'm neutral'.

'Oh…so…are we friends?'

Yugi blinked 'Friends? Us?'

Ryou nodded and played with his clothes 'I've…wanted a friend…and you looked so nice and stuff…I thought we could be friends'.

'Oh…' Yugi smiled 'Well…I guess we can. It'll be hard if I'm hanging out with Yami…'

'Well…secret friends then'.

Yugi raised an eyebrow 'Secret friends?'

'Yes' Ryou smiled shyly 'We'll be friends…but it's a secret to everyone else…even that…Yami' Ryou gave an odd frown when saying his name, but smiled to Yugi 'Please?'

'Well…okay' Yugi nodded and smiled 'Gosh. I seem to make a lot of friends around here'.

Ryou giggled along with Yugi 'Yugi?'

Yugi looked up, seeing Yami standing behind him and giving a glare to Ryou, Yugi looked between the two before taking Yami's hand and walking off. Ryou watched them disappear before walking off as well, knowing his place in the world.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked a while into the woods, remaining silent between each other. Yami sighed, making Yugi look up at him.

'Well…what did he want?' Yami asked.

'Who Yami?' Yugi asked innocently.

'That damn day rider. What did he want?'

Yugi frowned 'You mean Ryou?'

'Yes fine, what did he want? What did you tell him?'

'Nothing. Nothing about you' Yugi muttered.

'Good' Yami gave a small nod 'Don't talk to him again, okay?'

'You can't tell me what I do and who I can talk to' Yugi growled.

'Fine. I _advise _you not to talk to that day rider, and I _advise _you not to say anything if they do talk to you'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Yes Yami. I'll take your advise'.

'This isn't a joke' Yami pulled Yugi to a stop and faced him to the older male 'Those day riders are dangerous folk. Don't meddle with them'.

'I said okay! What more do you want from me?'

Yami sighed and so did Yugi, looking away from each other to break the tense moments. Yugi then turned back to Yugi.

'What's a day rider?' Yugi asked.

'A person who flies during the day'.

Yugi frowned 'Well…wouldn't they be seen or something?' Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head and carried on walking 'They're so bright they blend in with the sunlight'.

Yugi frowned 'But they must have a shadow!'

'It's just the way it is'.

Yugi huffed and kicked a nearby rock 'This place really makes no sense!'

Yami laughed as Yugi caught up with him 'True! Quite true! You have to accept things as they go I'm afraid'.

Yugi gave a small smile as he stood by Yami's side 'So…why don't you like the day riders?'

Yami frowned 'Apart from the obvious reasons?'

'Yes' Yugi replied.

'They started it' Yami crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

Yugi raised an eyebrow 'Started what?'

'This whole feud' Yami sighed and leaned against the tree 'They had been angry at us for…years. Even before I had joined, but they apparently got along with us. Then one day, the day riders drew a line and said if any of us night riders crossed it they would declare war'.

'Have you ever found out why that was?' Yugi asked.

'Sure' Yami replied, then giving a casual shrug 'Made no change though…'

'Why? What was the reason?'

Yami tutted and rolled his eyes 'Apparently we stole something from them. And they didn't like that'.

'Stole? Stole what?'

'How should I know? Besides we never steal' Yami bit his lip 'Or…we take but do give it back in the end'.

Yugi hummed in thought as he kicked the dirt casually 'That's…pretty odd. I mean…a war just over something?'

'I know!' Yami stood up and put his hands in his pockets 'It's just…crazy. They've completely lost their minds'.

'I-Is there no way of talking to them?'

'Tried and failed' Yami sighed annoyed as he started walking 'That's why you should stay away from them. They're mad. And I don't know how far they would to torture you to get information you don't have'.

Yugi swallowed hard but kept up with Yami 'R-Right…I-I'll try and remember that…'

'Good'.

There was silence over them again as they walked, Yugi looked around to try and inspire a conversation, wondering what they could talk about.

'Oh, sorry for not turning up for a week' Yugi gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head 'My grandpa…found out I was lying…so I was grounded…'

'Oh. Well then I guess you couldn't help it' Yami chuckled and patted Yugi's head 'Did you suffer?'

'Very!' Yugi pouted 'As much as I love the game shop, I hate being a prisoner inside it!'

Yami laughed some more, making Yugi frown at him as he hid his mouth behind his hand.

'It was not funny!' Yugi growled.

'Sorry…' Yami apologised 'You're just too funny'.

'Yeah…well I can say the same to you and this place' Yugi retorted 'I mean, a door that appears out of nowhere? People who can fly? What are you really?'

Yami turned to Yugi with a grin 'We're human. Just like you…'

'Then…how can you fly?'

'We just believe' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'If you believe something enough, it'll happen'.

'Pfft' Yugi crossed his arms 'That's not possible. It's not logical'.

'Only if you believe it is'.

Yugi opened his mouth to say something but then closed it when he couldn't come up with a good argument, Yami chuckled and lead Yugi along, the teen frowning at his back and following him.

"This place really makes no sense…"

*****************************End of chapter 5*******************************

Me: 'So we got a little info on the day riders. Hmm…'

Diao: 'Indeed'.

Me: 'Now, is there something more, or are they just plain touchy? And what about Ryou? Surely he's different…right?'

Diao: 'Why do you ask questions you know the answers too?'

Me: 'Because I know the answers!'

Diao: '…Right…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Fly

Me: 'I confuse you all!'

Diao: '…Not a real great opening line Vann'.

Me: 'Isn't it just?'

Chapter 6-Fly

Yugi came back on the weekend, knowing he wouldn't have school to worry about or homework. Yugi came to the woods, seriously considering his sanity about returning to a place that defied all of his logic.

'Well what do we have here?' Yugi stopped and looked around 'It's Yami's little boy'.

'W-Where are you?' Yugi called out, not seeing the person in question.

'Up here' Yugi looked up, seeing Bakura sitting on one of the branches in the nearby trees, his wings out and all. He slipped off the branch and floated down before turning to Yugi 'Yami sent me to collect you'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'I can find my own way, I have done for the past days'.

Bakura shrugged 'Yami knows that, I think it's more to do with he's a lost little puppy or something…'

'Huh? What do you mean?'

Bakura smirked 'What I mean is is that Yami has been moping when you leave and gets all excited the day you come back' Bakura walked over and poked Yugi's nose 'His whole world is wrapped around you now'.

Yugi blushed furiously 'Oh…' "Probably because he's so alone" Yugi thought "He's always craving for company".

'Well come on' Bakura turned to the door which made Yugi blink as he was sure it wasn't there before 'Lets go make Yami happy'.

Yugi nodded and followed Bakura through the door, they ended up at the ruins where the other night riders lived, getting a few looks as they walked around to try and find Yami. Yugi looked around at the people who watched them walk past, feeling rather nervous even though his presence was known to them all-he figured it was because he hadn't met up with Yami yet.

'Oi! Yami!' Yami looked up when he saw the two walk over to him 'Got your cake for you'.

"Cake?" Yugi thought.

Yami laughed and stood up 'Thanks Bakura, I owe you one'.

'You certainly do' Bakura mumbled as he walked off.

Yugi waited until Bakura had left before turning back to Yami 'I hear you've been getting depressed about me'.

'Hmm? Who said that?'

'Bakura'.

Yami chuckled 'I'm not depressed, I'm fine now'.

'Are you…obsessed with me Yami?'

'No' Yami smiled and ruffled his hair 'Just happy to see you is all'.

Yugi sighed but followed Yami as he lead Yugi away from the ruins "Sounds like an obsession to me" Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami lead Yugi through the woods again, talking to him casually and answering any questions Yugi spoke out. Yugi sighed and watched Yami waffle on, having a strange thought about the older male on his mind.

'Say Yami' Yami turned to Yugi and smiled 'You was human, like me, once, right?'

Yami nodded 'Yeah'.

'What was you like? Were you still the same?'

Yami smiled sadly before shaking it away 'No. I was more, quieter' Yami stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked on 'I was popular, but I didn't think much of school, I would keep to myself and try not to draw attention to myself'.

'Eh? Really?' Yugi caught up with Yami's side 'You're so…energetic though. I can't imagine you as a shy kid in a class'.

Yami chuckled 'It's not like I wanted to be bouncy. It's just a thing that happens' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Night riders are known for being a bit strange and mischievous, well Kaiba said so anyway'.

'Are you sure you can't change it? Have you tried?'

'Oh yeah, I've tried'.

Yugi smiled but stared in thought 'So…if the day riders are opposites of you…they're calm?'

'Yes' Yami frowned slightly 'They're supposed to peaceful and are supposed to be like high priests-all good and calm, how wrong that is'.

Yugi bit his lip, seeing how angry Yami quickly became at the mention of the day riders-Yugi didn't want to think how he'd cope with the news that Ryou was Yugi's friend as well-Yugi decided to change the subject and thought for a few quiet moments.

'A-Also Yami' Yugi spoke up as he turned to Yami 'What's it like to fly?'

Yami looked at Yugi 'Hmm?'

'Flying. I mean, I presume it's windy and all…but is it exciting?'

Yami smirked 'Why don't I show you?'

Yugi blinked but Yami simply pulled Yugi closer and took off, Yugi squeaked and clung to Yami, only looking out on the scenery when there was a gentle breeze blowing through them. Yugi looked up, seeing Yami's large black wings holding them in the air and Yami's smug face.

'Yami! I told you not to do that again!' Yugi spat as he hit Yami lightly.

Yami chuckled 'You wanted to know how it felt like to fly'.

'I did not mean take off into the freaking air!' Yugi huffed 'Besides, it's you doing all the flying!'

'Well I'll teach you then' Yami held Yugi's hands, making the teen look down at how high they were and wondering if he would be able to survive 'Stretch your legs out' Yugi did as he told, nervously stretching his curled legs out 'Now, start walking'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'But, walking on air is impossible'.

'Just try. Believe in yourself'.

Yugi looked down at his dangling feet, then back to Yami "I must be crazy to listen to him!" But Yugi did as he was told, closing his eyes and started to move his feet as if he was walking. He opened his eyes a few moments later and gasped as he realised he was moving without feeling as though he was walking on the air, he turned to Yami who was still next to him with his mouth open.

'This can't be real!' Yugi exclaimed.

'But it is' Yami smiled 'Alright, I'm going to let you go now'.

Yugi faced him 'What?' Yugi held tighter to Yami's hands 'Don't you dare!'

Yami chuckled 'You'll have to soon'.

'No way in hell!'

'Just believe in yourself and you can do it'.

Yami then took his hands away from Yugi's tight grip. Yugi squeaked and hugged himself, though after a few moments of silence Yugi managed to open his eyes and look around, seeing himself standing on his own in the air, Yugi looked down then to Yami as he put his hands in his pockets again.

'Told you you could do it' Yami teased.

Yugi held his arms out slightly and started walking again, giving a smile when he found himself walking in the air.

'How is this possible?' Yugi questioned as he gave a small skip for fun 'This can't happen'.

'But it is' Yugi turned and watched as Yami floated by 'You believed in yourself enough'.

'Is that how you fly?'

'You're getting the hang of this' Yami chuckled.

Yugi giggled, then biting his lip as he decided to jog instead, then after that took a dive and swam through the air. Yugi giggled and turned over so he laid on his back, putting his head in his hands as he kicked his legs to move.

'This feels awesome' Yugi said with a sigh 'Joey would never believe this'.

Yami smiled 'Well don't try it at home. You'll probably end up breaking something'.

Yugi giggled 'You're very lucky to live here…I'd love to live here'.

'You're welcome to stay here as long as you want' Yami offered.

'Even if I wanted to, I have my grandpa and school, so…I'd love to, but I can't'.

'Suit yourself' Yami then turned and frowned 'Yugi! We have to go!'

Yugi sat up and turned to Yami 'Why? I was having fun'.

'No, we're in danger!'

Then an arrow shot passed them, Yugi squeaked and looked around for who had shot it at them. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand.

'Come on! Lets go!' Yami persisted, then pulling Yugi behind him.

Yugi kept up with Yami, looking back down as arrows were still being shot at them.

'Shit!' Yami cursed and let go of Yugi to hold his own hand, blood running down his arm.

'Yami!' Yugi paled at the sight of the blood 'Oh my god!'

'I'll be fine' Yami reassured 'Go back to the camp, I'll be there in a few minutes'.

'But Yami-!'

'Go!'

Yugi nodded and left Yami on his own as he swam through the air, hoping he would be back soon.

* * *

Bakura looked up as he sat on the wall, seeing Yugi float down until his feet touched the ground. Bakura looked around, not being able to see Yami with the teen.

'Where's Yami titch?' Bakura asked.

'Yami…w-we were flying, a-and then these arrows' Yugi stutteringly explained 'Yami…h-he's hurt…I-I don't know where he is!'

Bakura sighed and jumped down from the wall 'Okay, was he hurt bad?'

'H-His hand' Yugi replied.

'He'll be back then, give him a minute or two'.

'B-But there was blood!'

'There usually is when you get hurt. Oh, there he is'.

Yugi turned around as Yami landed in front of him, he stood up and retracted his wings, Yugi lunged at him and held his bloody hand.

'It went straight through!' Yugi exclaimed 'You have to see a doctor right away!'

'I'll be fine Yugi' Yami reassured as he held his hand out to Bakura 'Do you mind bandaging it?'

Bakura sighed 'Fine. Hold on a minute'.

Bakura walked off, when he had disappeared Yugi grabbed the injured hand again.

'Bandage? You need stitches o-or an operation or something!'

Yami chuckled and patted his head with his other hand 'I'll be fine. The more you go on about it, the more it's going to hurt'.

Yugi frowned at the male 'I'm only trying to help!'

Yami smirked but turned as Bakura returned, holding his hand out to him so he could bandage his damaged hand, Yugi stood and watched as he knew he couldn't help them out. He turned to look around and turned to the other hill, he blinked slightly but knew it was Ryou he saw. Ryou watched for a little while before turning and walking off. Yugi sighed, not really wanting to think that Ryou could hurt Yami, but then there was that possibility he could've.

*****************************End of chapter 6*******************************

Me: '…Yes!'

Diao: 'Is that all you can think of?'

Me: 'Apart that I think flying would be totally cool, no'.

Diao: 'Master of words my ass'.

Me: 'There's no need to be mean Diao! You bully!'

Diao: 'Like I am!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Ryou's confession

Me: 'Hmm…time to turn Ryou up a notch'.

Diao: 'By up…do you mean…?'

Me: 'I do wonder…'

Diao: Sigh.

Chapter 7-Ryou's confession

Yugi came to the door after a long fight to try and lie to Joey without getting into trouble again, he sighed as he opened the door and walked in.

"I wish I didn't have to lie to Joey…but I don't want to get into trouble with Yami".

Yugi sighed as he walked through the darkness and came on the other side, he looked around the woods and walked on, only to realise that the surroundings didn't look the same as before. He stopped and looked around, feeling very confused and lost.

"This isn't like before" Yugi thought as he looked around "Have I come out on the wrong side?"

Yugi felt scared now, remembering how the day riders treated him last time, all he needed to do was get to Yami quickly and discreetly. He looked around once more.

"Yami's side of the hill is on the left" Yugi thought, looking to the left "So…if I walked that way, I might get to him…makes sense at least…"

Yugi walked around for a few moments, feeling insecure about walking around in uncharted areas. Then someone wrapped their arms around Yugi, Yugi squeaked and tried to fight his way out of their grip.

'Yugi' A hand was put on the teens forehead so he looked up, feeling relieved when he saw Ryou 'It's me'.

'Sorry Ryou' Yugi stopped struggling so Ryou let go 'I-I got so scared'.

'It's okay' Ryou smiled 'What are you doing? You can get in trouble if someone sees you here'.

'I-I know…I was trying to get to the night riders part…' Ryou frowned at the word, making Yugi nervous so he decided to quickly cover it up 'B-But since I found you…I can spend time with you if you like?'

'Are you sure? I wouldn't want to pull you away from your precious night rider friends' Ryou growled.

Yugi smiled and nodded 'I'm sure Yami will survive without me for a while' "Yeah right" Yugi thought before turning to him 'I haven't seen you for a while, so I need to spend time with you anyway. Where do you want to go?'

Ryou stared at Yugi before looking up 'I want to watch the clouds'.

'The clouds?' Yugi looked up at the sky with a smile 'Something normal for once. Lets find a hill then'.

Ryou nodded and lead Yugi through the forest until they found a hill that was clear of trees and they could see the sky easier. Yugi looked around and spotted the night riders camp not too far from where they were.

'Well, at least it's not a long walk' Yugi said relieved.

'I guess' Ryou mumbled as he laid down on the grass.

'Oh, sorry Ryou' Yugi laid down as well with a smile 'Do you like to look at the clouds a lot?'

Ryou nodded 'Yeah…they make me calm for some reason…'

'Oh…' Yugi looked up and giggled 'Hey look Ryou, that one looks like an angel'.

Ryou looked up as Yugi pointed to the cloud in question, seeing it's fuzzy shape but nodding with Yugi in agreement.

'Yugi…do you prefer that…Yami' Ryou mumbled the name 'Over me?'

Yugi shook his head 'No. I like you both equally'.

'Equally?'

'Yeah. You're both my friends' Yugi sighed and closed his eyes 'I wish you could both stop fighting so we could enjoy moments like this together'.

'With that traitor?'

'Yami is kind' Yugi frowned slightly, getting annoyed by Ryou's tone 'I don't even know why you're fighting, it seems rather pointless and childish to me'.

'You wouldn't understand. You're human'.

'Well if that's how it's going to be'.

They stayed silent for a few moments, Yugi started to feel guilty about snapping at Ryou like that-though he had a right to nevertheless.

'Ryou…what did the night riders steal from you…exactly?' Yugi asked, breaking their silence.

Ryou stared up ahead, thinking of his answer 'Nothing'.

'Nothing?'

'I don't know…you'd have to ask someone else…and they probably won't answer your question'.

'They'd answer yours. Please, could you ask for me?'

'Why do you want to know?'

'Because you two are my friends, I don't want you to fight. It seems wrong'.

Ryou stared up ahead before answering 'I see what I can do'.

Yugi smiled and looked at the clouds again 'Thanks Ryou'.

Yugi looked up at the clouds again, feeling a faint breeze go across his face, Yugi sighed and closed his eyes again as he enjoyed the peacefulness of their surroundings. Then he felt something press on his lips and he opened his eyes, blushing to a bright red colour when he saw Ryou leaning over him and kissing his lips. Yugi quickly broke the kiss and moved away from him.

'R-Ryou! W-What are you-?'

'I love you' Ryou proclaimed, holding Yugi's red face in his hands 'You didn't notice?'

'O-Obviously not' Yugi stuttered.

'I love you. I want you to love me. I want to make you mine'.

Ryou leaned in for another kiss, making Yugi squeak and move back, Ryou stared at Yugi confused.

'T-This is…a-a little too fast' Yugi mumbled 'I-I know you mean well but-'

'Do you love him?'

'W-Who?'

'That…Yami'.

Yugi crimsoned heavily, staring at Ryou's suddenly darker eyes, he shook his head quickly 'N-No! D-Don't be silly!'

'Then why won't you love me?' Ryou grabbed Yugi's hand then, squeezing it tightly and making Yugi try and pull away 'It should be me and me only'.

'R-Ryou' Yugi whimpered as he tried to get his hand back 'Y-You're scaring me…'

'You're not backstabbing me are you?' Ryou then grabbed Yugi's shoulders and pulled him closer 'Are you?'

'Leave me alone!' Yugi then slapped Ryou, making him let go and took the opportunity to get up and run away.

Ryou watched Yugi disappear down the hill, putting his hand over his red cheek and stroked it lightly.

* * *

Yugi ran through the woods, feeling confused about Ryou's actions as small tears ran down his face. He ran for a while before running into another body and looked up, only to get pushed up against a tree with his hands pinned up above his head.

'Oh' Kaiba let go of his hands 'It's you'.

Yugi blinked and looked up at the tall male 'Kaiba…'

Kaiba frowned when he noticed the tears 'What's wrong with you?'

Without thinking, Yugi wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist and buried his head in his chest, crying softly into his clothes. Kaiba looked down at the small teen, feeling rather awkward at the moment.

'Please…take me to Yami…' Yugi whimpered.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, reaching down and picking Yugi up to lay over his shoulder. Yugi blinked confused but gladly let Kaiba carry him the way he wanted to.

'I won't do this again' Kaiba muttered.

'Okay…'

Kaiba carried Yugi around looking for Yami while the teen calmed down, rubbing his eyes when he finally stopped crying and limply laid over his shoulder. Soon Kaiba stopped and Yugi lifted his head when he heard someone familiar.

'Yugi?' Yugi turned to see Yami standing by his side 'Are you okay?'

'Yes…I'm fine' Kaiba held his middle and set him down on the ground 'T-Thank you Kaiba'.

'Yami look after him' Kaiba turned to leave 'He was crying when I found him'.

'What?' Yami turned to Yugi and held his face while Kaiba walked away 'Why were you crying? Are you hurt?'

'N-No I'm fine' Yugi reassured 'I-I overreacted I think…'

'About what?'

Yugi looked up at Yami, feeling a little scared about telling him about Ryou, but he was sure that Yami wouldn't let it go until he told him what was wrong. With a deep breath Yugi told Yami about his and Ryou's secret friendship.

* * *

After Yugi had explained to Yami about all that had happened, Yami stood in silence, Yugi bit his lip and played with his clothes-worried in case he had upset Yami.

'A-Are you mad?' Yugi asked quietly.

'That bastard' Yami growled.

Yugi sighed and hung his head 'I-I'm sorry Yami…but he was nice…' Yugi defended.

'You know I said stay away from them' Yami turned to Yugi 'And now you know why'.

'I said I'm sorry!' Yugi sighed heavily 'H-He was nice…and he did help me before…'

Yami frowned at the teen, but gave a sigh and put his hands in his pockets 'What did you say?'

Yugi looked up 'Huh?'

'What was your answer? To his confession'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'I-I was confused…I-I mean it was so sudden-'

'What was your answer?'

Yugi bit his lip 'I-I didn't really say anything…I-I slapped him and ran off…b-but my answer would be no…'

Yami raised his brow 'Really?'

Yugi nodded 'I-I've never thought of Ryou more then a friend…and I don't think I will…'

Yami gave a sigh of relief 'Good'.

'Why did you want to know anyway Yami?' Yugi asked curiously.

'Oh…no reason' Yami smiled and stretched his arms in the air 'Now you know not to trust those day riders, eh? After all that confusion, I'm kinda hungry, how about you Yugi?'

Yugi nodded and followed Yami, feeling rather confused and suspicious about Yami's reaction to it.

"Yami couldn't…like me…could he?" Yugi shook his head with a smile "Nah. I mean, why would Yami like me? That's silly. I wonder…if Ryou will be the same again…"

*****************************End of chapter 7*******************************

Me: 'Yes, Ryou's attitude seems to have changed. I wonder why'.

Diao: 'Because you're up to something'.

Me: 'Kyaa! Too right!'

Diao: 'I don't think it's something to get happy about…'

Me: 'It is for me!'

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Risks

Me: 'I do wonder about Ryou'.

Diao: 'Why do you keep hinting to him?'

Me: 'Err…no reason'.

Chapter 8-Risks

Yugi was standing on the pitch at school as he watched casually, Yugi shivered slightly as there was a small gust of wind and it made him shiver so he hugged his arms to keep himself warm, then returning to his thoughts.

'Heads up Mutou!'

Yugi looked up, only to get pushed down as the ball hit him in the stomach. Yugi groaned and rubbed his stomach as the boys crowded around him, asking Yugi if he was alright and if he needed to see the nurse.

* * *

When Yugi and Joey walked home, Yugi rubbed his torso and groaned again at the pain around his middle. Joey turned to him with a small smile.

'Hurt?' He asked.

'A little' Yugi replied with a sigh 'Never knew sports could be so painful…'

Joey chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair 'Yeah. What were you doing standing around anyway?'

'Just…thinking about stuff'.

'Oh…you in love with someone?'

Yugi crimsoned heavily and looked up at Joey 'W-What do you mean Joey?'

'You haven't noticed? You've been more daydreamy recently, and you have this weird goofy smile when you talk to me' Joey then poked Yugi's nose 'So it's obvious that you have a crush on someone'.

'D-Don't be silly…'

'Alright. You're in denial' Joey sighed and crossed his arms 'You'll tell me when your ready I guess…in the meantime I'll just tease you about it'.

Yugi pouted and looked away, knowing that no matter he told Joey how wrong he was, he was going to get teased until they would leave school.

* * *

When Yugi got home he got changed out of his school clothes and into something more suitable. He sighed as he thought about what Joey had told him that day, about him having a crush on someone, and the only person Yugi could think of was Yami.

"But…that's just silly" Yugi thought as he slipped a shirt on "I mean…he's so…so odd. But in a good way…and I'm just…a nobody".

'_I love you'._

Yugi crimsoned heavily and put his hands over his face "And Ryou! What am I going to do about him? I like him…as a friend…but he seems to think I _have _to love him! And if I don't…he thinks that I have something with Yami…I don't want to lose him as a friend…" Yugi sighed and played with his clothes "What troublesome friends I have…"

* * *

Yugi came back to the night riders world, luckily he ended up not too far from Yami and his group so it wasn't long until he found Yami and they walked through the woods, as they talked to each other Yugi rubbed his stomach as it ached again. Yami turned to him, spotting him doing so.

'You alright?' Yami smirked 'Not getting pregnant are you?'

'Like I could' Yugi giggled and sighed 'I got hit by the ball in sports today…it hurt like hell'.

'I could imagine' Yami smirked 'Want me to kiss it better?'

Yugi blushed and shook his head 'No thanks…'

Yami chuckled 'Suit yourself' Yami started walking again next to Yugi 'You good at sports'.

'No' Yugi gave a small smile 'I'm to little to do much of the sports so…I usually get pushed around if I even try, so I stand away and cheer Joey on'.

'Well that's not fair. You should grow some more'.

'I'm trying'.

Yami chuckled and patted Yugi's head 'You should also try to more in sports' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'That might help you grow'.

"I don't see how" Yugi sighed 'But I'll get bruised more when the others tackle me. How will that help?'

'You have to take a risk in some things. If you don't you'll never grow and do things out of randomness'.

Yugi frowned 'Like what, Mr. I know everything?'

Yami chuckled 'I don't know. If you don't take risks you'll never live if you know what I mean'.

'I do. Sounds like something Joey would say' Yugi rose his brow 'Give me one example how it'll benefit though'.

Yami smiled as he walked closer to Yugi, Yugi blushed as Yami leaned closer and closed his eyes softly.

'Y-Yami…w-what are you…doing?' Yugi asked stutteringly.

Yami didn't answer just kept moving until their lips touched and kissed him briefly. Yugi stared at Yami for a while as he kissed him, then feeling comfortable with it closed his eyes as well.

"This feels good" Yugi thought to himself "So soft…"

Yugi then started to kiss Yami back, finding it too irresistible to hold back. Yugi held onto Yami's arms as they started to kiss more passionately, getting wrapped up in their romantic moment before Yami broke the kiss and smiled at Yugi.

'See? If you risk something, you might get something good out of it'.

Yugi blushed slightly and let go of Yami so he could walk away, Yugi touched his lips gently as he looked up at Yami. Many thoughts running through his head that he didn't really want to think of, instead he smiled and lunged at Yami before wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. Yami chuckled and held Yugi's arms as he walked.

'What's this?' He asked with a smile.

'Something unexpected' Yugi replied 'I have to start somewhere right?'

Yami chuckled and nodded 'You do'.

Yugi giggled and clung to Yami as he walked around with him, though after a few moments Yami managed to trip over a loose branch and he and Yugi fell over as they hit the ground. Yugi had a soft landing-Yami-so wasn't badly hurt. He sat up on Yami's back as the older groaned and rubbed his forehead.

'Yami! Are you alright?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah, I'll live' Yami managed to turn over under Yugi and show the teen his smile 'Nothing can kill me'.

Yugi giggled 'You wish'.

Yami smirked, then sitting up and holding Yugi's face in his hands, he leaned closer so he was inches from Yugi's lips before whispering to the teen 'I love you'.

Yugi blushed and nodded 'Yeah…I could guess…' Yugi put a hand on Yami's chest with a small smile 'I love you too…'

Yami smiled 'I'm happy to hear that' And with that he closed the gap between them by kissing Yugi's lips once more. Yugi hummed and gently closed his eyes before kissing Yami back, wrapping his arms around Yami and pushing him back so they both laid in the grass with their passionate kissing. Unaware about the spy who was watching them in the under grove, a frown on their face before they left the two teens in their embrace for the rest of the day.

*****************************End of chapter 8*******************************

Me: 'It was too short!'

Diao: 'That's your own problem'.

Me: 'Hmm…I guess so. Oh well. So…Yugi and Yami finally admitted to each other, and who was the naughty pervert watching them snog?'

Diao: 'I think it was a bit obvious Vann'.

Me: 'No it wasn't! You lie Diao!'

Diao: 'Fine I'm lying'.

Me: 'Good'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Problems start

Me: 'I…don't know what I'm entirely writing'.

Diao: 'Oh jeez. Major hell'.

Me: 'Indeed'.

Chapter 9-Problems start

Yugi sat in class, a smile on his face as he wrote on his hand. The name Yami in ink was written across his knuckles, at first he wasn't sure why people wrote on their bodies at all, but by then he understood that seeing someone's name on their skin it made them swoon just a little. Or it was the case with Yugi.

'Who's Yami?' Joey asked in a small whisper.

Yugi squeaked and covered his hand, forgetting Joey was sat next to him 'N-No one'.

'Why was you writing it on your hand?'

'Err…n-no reason'.

'Do you…mean Yami as in night?'

Yugi sighed and looked away 'Sure Joey. Sure'.

* * *

After the school day was out Yugi quickly dodged the questions Joey asked about the name and headed back to the game shop, deciding to wash Yami's name of as he wasn't sure what his grandfather would say if he saw it. He lied to his grandfather once more about him leaving before he skipped out of the game shop and down the road to the woods, he smiled when he saw the door and skipped over to it.

'I should've brought a present' Yugi thought for a minute before shrugging and holding the handle 'Maybe next time'.

Yugi smiled and tried to open the door, but it seemed stuck. Yugi frowned and pushed on the door, but it remained stuck. Yugi kicked it slightly and tried opening it once more, but he became perplexed and worried as it refused to open.

'What's going on?' Yugi asked as he banged on the door 'Why won't it open?'

Yugi banged on it a few more times before it suddenly opened and Yugi fell forwards and hit the floor. Yugi groaned and rubbed his chest as he quickly shut the door behind him.

'Damn door' Yugi muttered 'Why do you have your own mind?'

After a fight with the other door, Yugi managed to get himself into the night riders world. He gave the door a final kick before skipping off and in search of Yami. Something landed in front of him that made him stop, he looked down to see a red rose on the floor, he picked it up and observed it before looking up and seeing Yami sitting on a branch of a tree in front of him.

'Yami'.

Yami slipped from the branch and landed in front of Yugi 'The one and only'.

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami 'What were you doing up in the tree?'

'Waiting for you of course' Yami cupped his chin and kissed his lips 'It's been a very dull day and I wanted to wait for you'.

'Same here' Yugi sighed as he looked at the rose 'Thank you for the flower'.

'It's no problem. I can get you a hundred if you like'.

Yugi giggled and shook his head 'No. No matter how sweet that sounds I would have no where to put them away from my grandfathers eyes'.

'Very well' Yami kissed Yugi's lips again, though stayed against them as he kissed them more passionately. Yugi hummed and kissed Yami back, slipping his arms around Yami's neck to pull him closer until they broke away from the kiss. Yami smiled and brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face 'Come on, we have a lot to do'.

Yugi stared confused but followed Yami 'What are we doing then?'

Yami smirked and turned to Yugi 'Tickling you' Yami then grabbed Yugi and started to tickle Yugi's sides, making the teen burst out laughing and wriggle in Yami's grip.

'No! Y-Yami! Stop!' Yugi pleaded 'I-I can't take it!'

Yami chuckled but gave mercy, letting Yugi go to calm down and catch his breath back. Yugi turned to Yami and hit him lightly on the chest.

'You're such a cruel person!' Yugi joked.

'Sorry, sorry' Yami apologised 'I couldn't resist' Yami held Yugi's hand and pulled him through the woods 'Still, we have lots of things to do'.

'Like what?' Yugi asked.

'Oh, many things Yugi. Many things'.

Yugi blinked but followed Yami nevertheless, not really understanding the innuendo Yami made.

* * *

Yugi laid next to Yami, drawing the rose over Yami's chest before he looked up at the sky, seeing it turn orange.

'Damn' Yugi muttered.

Yami looked down at Yugi 'Hmm? What's wrong?'

'I have to go is what's wrong'.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'Yeah that sucks. Want me to escort you home?'

'No thanks' Yugi sat up 'I can manage. I'm a big boy' Yugi stood up and held his rose 'I'll be back tomorrow for certain'.

'I'm sure you will be. For now, goodnight Yugi' He held Yugi's hand and kissed the top of it before letting it go and letting Yugi walk away.

Yugi walked to the door as he twirled the rose in his hand, he reached out for the door handle but stared as it disappeared and moved a few feet away from Yugi. The teen followed the door but it repeated it, moving away from Yugi. But he was persisted to catch up with it no matter what. It soon lead him to the ocean from before, Yugi reached out to grab the handle but it disappeared completely. Yugi looked around, but there was no sign of it.

'This is just too weird…' Yugi mumbled, feeling slightly nervous by then.

Yugi squeaked as he was brought back and looked up, seeing Ryou standing behind him with his arms around Yugi's waist.

'R-Ryou' Yugi gave a nervous smile 'You scared me a bit…I-Is something wrong with the door?'

'You are with that…man aren't you?'

'Eh? N-No, not at all'.

'Then what's this?' Ryou grabbed Yugi's hand and showed the rose in his hand.

'I…uhh…umm…w-we might be. But that means we can still be friends Ryou! Honestly! I wouldn't betray you, please…'

'No. It's not good enough'.

Yugi managed to wriggle out of Ryou's arms and turned to him 'Ryou, you're really freaking me out now. I don't know what's happened, and if it's really me, but I don't want to be friends with you when you're like this so just…just clear up your act!'

Yugi huffed and was about to walk past Ryou, but Ryou grabbed Yugi's arms and pulled him back and to the cliff over the ocean.

'Ryou! What are you-?'

'I can't let you interfere! We have to clean this world now!'

And with that Ryou pushed Yugi over the edge of the cliff, Yugi didn't have much time to scream as he closed his eyes and thought one thing before hitting the water.

"I believe I won't get wet!"

Yugi opened his eyes after he plunged into the water, the rose floated on the top of the water, and he could see the distant shadow of Ryou on top of the cliff. Yugi waited until the shadow disappeared to start moving again, only to realise he wasn't drowning or running out of air. He was breathing underwater.

'This place just gets weirder and weirder' Yugi said as he swam along the cliff, hoping to find a beach so he could run back to Yami and tell him what happened, and what might.

_I can't let you interfere! We have to clean this world now!_

Yugi soon came to a beach, not wasting anytime he clambered out and started to run into the woods, hoping he would reach the night riders.

"I have a bad feeling the day riders are going to do something stupid" Yugi thought as he ran "I just hope Yami will be okay. Please be okay Yami".

*****************************End of chapter 9*******************************

Me: 'Oh dear! Ryou's killing people that can't be good!'

Diao: 'No. I don't think it can'.

Me: 'There's only until next chapter for people to figure out what the hell is going on! Tension!'.

Diao: 'Again?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. God

Me: 'All I can think of is savages from Pocahontas…'

Diao: 'That's definitely a sign of something bad'.

Me: 'Indeed'.

Chapter 10-God

Yami sat on the wall of the ruin as he stared up at the orange sky in thought, Bakura looked up at him with a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Oi Yami' Yami looked down at Bakura 'What are you doing up there?'

'Nothing' Yami replied as he went back to staring up at the sky 'Just…thinking and stuff'.

'Oh? About Yugi?'

'Maybe' Yami replied with a smile.

'You perv' Bakura joked 'Bet you're thinking of all the naughty things about him. Waist down and all'.

Yami casually waved his hand at Bakura before going back to staring at nothing. Only breaking out of his thoughts when an arrow hit into the wall by him, they all turned around to see the day riders standing at the borderline of their land. Yami sat up straight and jumped down from the wall as they waited to see what would happen.

'Night riders!' One of the day riders called out 'You're stay in this world is overdue! And you must be exterminated now!'

'What the hell are they talking about?' Bakura asked as he crossed his arms 'I don't remember breaking any of their rules'.

'I don't think any of us have' Yami added 'They just want us out of the way'.

They then shot more arrows at the night riders, Yami and Bakura managed to dodge and hide behind one of the walls for safety under the fire of arrows.

'What the hell is their problem?' Bakura questioned with a growl.

'Not a clue' Yami looked around as the other night riders quickly took cover as well 'What should we do? Just fight them?'

'Got any better ideas?'

'We need to ask Kaiba'.

Yami stood up, only to get dragged down by Bakura again 'No you idiot!' He hissed 'If you go out there you'll get killed for sure'.

'I need to get to Kaiba. I'll be fine honestly'.

Yami stood up so his wings could stretch out before jumping up and taking to the air, Bakura watched him carefully as he flew up high where it would be near impossible to shoot Yami. Yugi came out of the woods panting heavily, though he was more exhausted then he could imagine, he had to find Yami. He looked around, seeing the day riders attacking the night riders already, Yugi looked frantically around for Yami. One of the day riders looked up and aimed the crossbow into the clouds before shooting at them, Yugi watched as a few minutes later Yami started to fall out of the sky with the arrow straight into his chest.

'YAMI!' Yugi screamed as he started to run towards him. Yami hit the ground and rolled down the hill limp until he reached the bottom where he laid still. Yugi ran to him before falling on his knees and picking Yami up in his arms 'Yami! Yami, are you okay? Yami!'

Yami was unresponsive which only made the teen cry, he gave a small wail and hugged Yami's body close to his while the fighting continued around them.

Few drops of Yami's blood ran down from his chest and dripped onto the ground beneath them, as they did they were absorbed into the ground before a bright flash filled the area and disappeared again. Everyone was confused; the day riders stopped fighting and looked around, the night riders came out of hiding and looked around, and even Yugi looked around while hugging Yami. But everything seemed peaceful.

Yugi looked down and gasped as Yami's eyes opened rather suddenly 'Yami!' He cried. The night rider pushed himself from Yugi's arms and sat up before finally standing up, making the teen worried 'Yami?'

Yami started to laugh, quietly before growing it louder and louder until it turned to a laugh that was echoing around them. Everyone was confused and watched curiously as Yami suppressed his laughter only to grin wickedly.

'This…feels good' Yami said, but his voice sounded different from before, like it was filled with superiority and malicious.

'Yami?' Yugi spoke softly, a little afraid of the new Yami.

Yami looked over his shoulder at the teen only to grin wildly 'Yami doesn't exist anymore'.

'What's going on?' One of the day riders asked 'Who are you?'

Yami looked at them with a half amused look 'You can call me god'.

'God?'

'That's right' Yami looked between the two groups of people 'I am the person who created this world. I am the person who brought you here. I am the person who does everything in this world. I am god'.

'Cut the crap Yami!' Bakura growled.

Yami turned to Bakura with a frown 'Insolent night rider!' He held his hand out to Bakura and in an instant he was sent flying into the walls of the ruins, everyone stared in awe as Yami turned to the day riders with a smirk.

'Actually, I should be thanking you' Yami gave them a small bow 'You've brought me back to life'.

'How?' A day rider questioned 'Tell us!'

'I suppose you deserve to know' Yami stood up with his smirk again 'I was trapped in this world by my lover, many years ago. I could only be free by blood; blood of a fallen person. And he made sure that no one was in here but me' Yami then frowned 'But I was still powerful, and so I made a doorway into my world and let people come in to become my servants. A few good years and I had two separate people who called themselves day and night riders. All I needed was a war, but you pathetic day riders were too good, and you foolish night riders had no intentions for fighting, so I had to improvise with you day riders'.

'The boundaries' Kaiba added, making Yami turn to him 'You telling me you poisoned all the day riders minds to make them think we were the enemy?'

Yami smirked 'Very clever Kaiba. Yes. I didn't think you'd fall for the "You stole from us" trick, but you did. Always the stupid night riders did. But you were so boringly slow! I had to make you attack now! And now…' Yami laughed slightly and lifted his hands up 'Now I can find my body and destroy this world and make my revenge'.

'Destroy this world? You can't do that!'

'I am god, and I'll do whatever I'd like to do!'

Then on both sides of the hills the buildings exploded, making large amounts of smoke rush down the hill and covering the people. Yugi looked up and saw Yami flying away, a sudden urge made Yugi try and follow Yami but he was far too fast and Yugi lost sight of him in a few minutes as he carried on in the distance. When the smoke passed over Bakura was the first one to glare at the day riders.

'This is your fault day riders!' Bakura blamed with a growl 'If you weren't so easily possessed we wouldn't be in this mess!'

'Us? If you night riders took notice to what was happening we wouldn't be here!'

'What do you think we are? Damn psychic? We can't do everything!'

Then there was a lot of shouting and the arguing began. Yugi could stand to listen to it for about two or so minutes before finally snapping.

'SHUT UP!' Yugi shouted, loud enough that everyone fell silent 'Just shut up! You were arguing before at least then it was nothing bad! But we're all about to die and you're still arguing? It's pathetic! Not one single decent person argues at a time like this!' Yugi looked at them, glad he got their attention 'Now here's what we're going to do! We're going to stop this from happening! Together! And if you aren't friends after that then I couldn't care less! But we need to work together to stop this from happening! So for once just put your differences aside and do this!'

Yugi took a few deep breaths, having used up a lot of air to shout at them. They fell silent for a few moments before someone spoke up and said 'What are we going to do?'

Yugi looked at them and bit his lip 'I…I don't know…'

Bakura rolled his eyes and turned to Kaiba 'What do you think Kaiba?'

Kaiba sighed 'Yami-or the other person-said they were going to find their body and then destroy the riders world'.

'So?'

'So…if we can beat him to his body and then attack him from then on. We can think of something else to stop him' Kaiba glanced at Yugi 'Though, I have a feeling we might have to kill Yami'.

The teens face paled and he shook his head furiously 'N-No! You can't!'

'It's either Yami or this world Yugi' Kaiba turned to Yugi and put his hands on his shoulders 'Either way you would lose Yami'.

Yugi looked up at him; the thought of having to kill the person he loved was unbearable as tears weld up in his eyes. But he hung his head and gave a small nod 'Okay…' He croaked.

Kaiba turned to the others 'Then let's go. He went in that direction' Kaiba pointed to the direction Yami flew in 'We have to go that way and hope it'll be easy to find him. Let's go'.

Kaiba and the other night and day riders quickly took off to pursue Yami, Yugi stood and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears before someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ryou who also looked sad.

'Do you need a ride?' Ryou asked quietly.

Yugi stared at him and thought if he wanted to watch Yami die, but there wasn't any other place he wanted to be and he could always hold Yami before the last moments, he nodded so Ryou wrapped his arms around Yugi before following the group. Both teens wondering what Yami's outcome would be.

***************************End of chapter 10******************************

Me: 'Corny super special awesome plot twist!'

Diao: 'Yup. It definitely is'.

Me: 'So much for confidence. But oh no, it seems like everyone is going to gang up and kill Yami'.

Diao: 'Or is it Yami?'

Me: 'It's Yami's body but with a different mind…ish'.

Diao: 'So…he is going to die'.

Me: 'Pretty much'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. The final outcome

Me: 'Play that memorial music'.

Diao: 'Err…which one was it?'

Me: 'Oh…for the love of Christ Diao, we've done this a thousand times. Ah forget it, I gotta write'.

Chapter 11-The final outcome

Yami soon landed in front of a small shrine, the building had started to rot; holes were in the walls and ceilings while ivy crawled up the walls and hooked itself into the cracks and crevices. Though its outer appearance didn't look that attractive, Yami smiled at it and walked inside. Pushing and tearing back the plants so he could walk in, Yami looked around the room. It had seen better days; the walls had been eroded back and the light trickled in here and there. In the middle of the room was a stone coffin and there was a part of the wall still intact that had writing on it. Yami walked over to the wall and traced his hand over it.

'Perfect, just what I need' Yami turned to the coffin and walked towards it, he then let his arms lay over it before resting his head on it 'I found you…at long last we'll be reunited once again'.

Yami looked up when he heard a noise, then turning around only to be hit by a brick and fell to the floor as blood started to trickle out from the side of his head.

'Sorry mate' Bakura apologized 'You'd thank us I'm sure'.

Yami sat up despite the blood flowing and watched as the night and day riders walked in, he glared at them as he pushed himself up the wall.

'You…filthy…freaks!' Yami shouted at them 'How dare you get in my way!'

'You made us that way' Kaiba commented, then turned to the people and pointed to the wall for them to destroy it.

Yami smirked 'Destroy that if you want. But I still have my body!'

'We were just about to get to that' Kaiba turned to the other group and pointed them to the coffin to destroy.

'Like I'd let you destroy me!'

Bakura then hit Yami on the other side with the brick, making him stumble back and look up before Bakura tackled him and attacked him until he was too weak to lift himself up from the ground.

'Yami!' Bakura looked up as Ryou and Yugi landed and Yugi ran to Yami's side, picking him up in his arms while everyone else destroyed what was left of the abandoned building 'Yami, please speak to me'.

Yami opened his eyes weakly, and when seeing Yugi he gave a small smile 'Yugi…'

'Yami, don't worry I'll look after you'.

Yami lifted his hand up so it stroked Yugi's face before he reached and whispered in Yugi's ear 'Give me…your life…'

'M-My life?' Yugi repeated.

'Yes…you love me right? I'm dying…please…Yugi…'

Yugi gave a small sigh as he closed his eyes and nodded 'Yes'.

Bakura quickly grabbed Yugi by the scruff and pulled him out of Yami's arms, tears started to fall down Yugi's face as Yami tried to reach for him but then he froze as the day riders and night riders started attacking the coffin, first he held his side and was finding it hard to breathe, then he covered his face with his hand before screaming at them and collapsing to his side limp. Everyone stared and was confused about it.

'Is it over?' Someone spoke up.

'Yami!' Yugi broke from Bakura's grip and fell to Yami's side 'Yami…Yami…'

Yugi began to cry as he picked up Yami's limp body and cradled it in his arms; everyone fell silent as they let Yugi get his crying done. He lifted Yami's still face in his hands, then shakily placed his lips on Yami's and kissed him lightly. But he quickly pulled away, confused Yugi kissed Yami again, and then again.

'Yugi, what are you doing?' Bakura asked confused.

Yugi pulled away and turned to them 'Yami's not dead! He's breathing!'

'Quick! Everyone take him back and fix him up!' Kaiba ordered 'He's going to need all the help we can give!'

* * *

They took Yami to what little remains they have of their homes, everyone helped out wherever they could and soon Yami was bandaged and healing. Though he was still unconscious and his breathing was a little difficult Yugi was told by many people that he would be fine. He sat by Yami's side, his hand held gently in Yugi's own, Yugi sighed and rubbed his eyes as he started to feel tired after all the excitement.

'Yugi' Kaiba put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, making the small teen look up at him 'Why don't you go home. We're here for Yami'.

'I couldn't leave him…' Yugi mumbled 'Though…grandpa will be wondering where I am…'

'Then go. We're here. You need to rest'.

Yugi let go of Yami's hand and stood up to face Kaiba 'You'll look after him properly right? I mean, he'll get better when I come back right?'

'Sure he will. You just need to look after yourself'.

Yugi nodded 'Okay'.

'But a word of advice. Don't come back'.

Yugi's face fell 'Why not?'

'This world has taken some damage' Kaiba explained 'We're not sure what's going to happen now, so it's best you stay away until we're sure, understood?'

Yugi bit his lip, not liking how he wouldn't be able to see Yami for a while, but he nodded as he didn't want to cause any problems 'Okay. Thank you Kaiba'.

Yugi then walked around him and left through the remains of the door, he gave a depressing sigh and walked himself down the hill.

'Yugi wait!' Yugi turned around to see Ryou catching up with him 'What I did…I didn't mean to…I didn't want to hurt you…I'm sorry…'

'It's fine' Yugi reassured 'You didn't know what you were doing. So it's okay'.

'We…I mean…we can still be friends then…right?'

Yugi nodded and smiled 'Of course. Real friends this time'.

Ryou nodded in agreement, then wrapped his arms around Yugi and brought Yugi into a tight hug, Yugi stood for a few moments but then he hugged Ryou back. Yugi then let go after a while and started to walk back again.

'I have to go Ryou, I'll see you again' Yugi waved at him before he jogged through the woods and found the door that lead back to the real world. He saw it began to darken in the sky so hurried as much as he could to get back home, though wondering if Yami would really be alright. But Kaiba wasn't going to let Yami die, so he had to trust them and just pray he'd see Yami again.

*******************************End of chapter 11**************************

Diao: 'So there's still a chance of him getting killed?'

Me: 'Yup'.

Diao: 'People are going to attack you'.

Me: 'But I have my Agil shield!'

Agil: 'Please stop using me as a shield'.

Me: 'But no one can overcome your cuteness'.

Diao: 'I'd kill you if you did use him'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	12. New life

Me: 'The time has come'.

Diao: 'To do what?'

Me: 'To wrap things up!'

Diao: 'Great'.

Chapter 12-New life

Yugi laid in his bed one night; it had been over a week since he had been to the riders world. And he hadn't heard anything about Yami at all, he was growing more and more worried and he was getting annoyed and anxious to see Yami again. But Kaiba's stern warning was echoing in his mind, the warning of not going back to their world, so he did as he was told and gripped on for the long journey.

There was a small tapping on his window, Yugi blinked his eyes for a few moments, taken back by the sound before he turned over in his bed and gasped at the sight in front of him.

There, holding onto his ledge of his window was Yami, looking like nothing had ever had happened to him and with his wings spread out. Yugi didn't take too much time to scrabble out of his bed and open the window so he could pull Yami in, once he was safe inside Yugi pulled Yami close and brought him into a passionate kiss.

'I was so worried about you!' Yugi exclaimed as Yami sat round properly on the bed 'How are you? Are you better now?'

'Much' Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the cheek 'I'm sorry if I worried you. I wanted to see you so much. Kaiba wouldn't let me go though'.

'I know, I wanted to see you too' Yugi hugged Yami tightly before resting his head on Yami's shoulder 'It's all better now though, right?'

'Not quite'.

Yugi blinked and looked up at Yami 'What do you mean?'

'Our world is going to be destroyed'.

'What? I-I thought…we stopped it'.

Yami shook his head and put a finger on Yugi's lips 'No. Our world was to serve as a prison for that…person. But since they have passed on, there is no purpose for it anymore'.

'That's terrible! What's going to happen to you?'

'Well…Kaiba thinks that as we were part of the plan, we might be able turned back to normal again as well' Yami gave a small smile 'And if that's the case…we might be able to return home and pretend like nothing had ever happened'.

'Oh…' Yugi smiled 'That's great! You'll be able to go back home to your family Yami!'

'Yeah. It might…be a while until I see you again, but I want you to know I'll be back. Okay?'

'Of course' Yugi hugged Yami tightly and kissed his neck 'It's fine, I'm just happy that you'll be alright'.

'Yeah' Yami held Yugi and kissed his cheek before stroking his hair 'I love you Yugi'.

'I love you too Yami' Yugi replied as he gave him a gentle squeeze 'Go. You need to go see your family'.

'Okay' Yami gave Yugi one last hug and kiss before turning back to the window and exiting the same way. The two shared their goodbyes before Yami disappeared into the night and Yugi returned to his bed. He sighed and thought as he stared up at the ceiling in thought; though he was a little upset about the riders world being destroyed, he couldn't help but feel happy that Yami was going to be home and normal once again. It seemed like it was going to turn good for once.

* * *

It had been a few months since all had happened; Yugi left the game shop once more before he jogged down the streets. Dressed in his school uniform and his bag slipped over his shoulders he looked around the streets and waited for a particular person.

'Yami!' Yugi called out and hurried over to him.

After their world had been destroyed, Yami and the other riders flying abilities and everything else had disappeared with it. So Yami was back to a normal human, and Yami's previous description seemed to fit perfectly with him. He was rather shy talking to people he wasn't used to, he kept quiet during school lessons and was more calm then his previous outgoing and mischievous personality. Yami hurried to Yugi's side, giving him a smile as they walked on to school again; after the return to his family, Yami enrolled in a new school-which happened to be Yugi's school, so they were practically with each other twenty-four seven.

Yugi linked arms with Yami as they walked 'How are you today Yami?' Yugi asked, he had asked the same question every morning since Yami's return.

'Fine I guess' Yami smiled and looked down at Yugi 'How about you?'

'Great. Couldn't feel better'.

'Heard from Ryou?'

Yugi nodded 'Yeah. Ryou's fine as well'.

After the return, Yugi and Yami tried to keep in contact with most of the others. Kaiba had apparently a previous company-and though it created an uproar on his return, Kaiba was happily working back at his company. Bakura had come back to his family who were more than happy to see him returned-apparently by Yami's account, Bakura hadn't changed dramatically. Ryou had returned to his family, but they were out from the town running a small hot spring hotel, but Ryou was persistent and kept emailing Yugi whenever he could.

Yugi sighed and looked up to his love, he was happy their relationship had stayed together through it all. It seemed to make them stronger. Yugi couldn't hold back, he pulled Yami to a stop, making him confused.

'What?' Yami asked.

Yugi smiled sheepishly before reaching up and placing his lips on Yami's for a brief moment and pulling away 'Just thinking about how much I love you is all'.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi back 'I love you too. What I don't love is getting detention for being late'.

Yugi chuckled and nodded 'Good point' He linked arms once more before they walked on. Yugi sighed and looked up at Yami 'Are you happy Yami?'

Yami smiled and nodded 'Very. Especially with you'.

Yugi giggled and leaned against him 'I'm happy to Yami' Yugi sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky 'Nothing can stop us'.

* * *

Me: 'Yup. That's it'.

Diao: 'Interesting'.

Me: 'Lol I know. Anyway, I'd like to thank my readers and to everyone who reviewed, you helped a lot and you're just awesome guys!'

Diao: 'Are you on something?'

Agil: 'She doesn't have to be drugged up to be nice Diao'.

Diao: 'Yeah…but still…'

Me: 'Hehe'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
